Urban Nightmares
by bloodyelectro
Summary: New York City: Santana and Quinn share an apartment and their next door neighbor is Rachel Berry, singer/nuisance -depending on who you ask- extraordinaire. -slight AU since they didn t know each other before / no longer a one-shot
1. Three Thirty

**Three:Thirty**

"Did you hear that?"

With a groan Santana lifted her head of the pillow to check the obnoxiously bright alarm clock Quinn had demanded they got when they had moved in, only to see that it was nearly three thirty at night.

"No, go back to sleep," she ordered getting comfortable again. She hated being woken in the middle of the night; always made her feel like she hadn´t slept at all the next morning.

"I think someone´s at the door," Quinn continued, shaking Santana´s naked shoulder.

Opening her eyes the Latina kept quiet and listened for any sounds.

A few seconds later there was another quick and quiet round of knocks against the door.

"Just ignore it," she told her girlfriend, "Whoever it is must be crazy as fuck, so not worth our attention."

"What if it´s important?" The blonde wondered aloud.

"Then they would knock fucking louder," Santana argued. It was probably just one of their crazy neighbors, maybe Misses Coleman who lost her fucking cat at least twice a week.

Next to her the blonde sighed loudly, "I can´t sleep like this."

"Then go see who´s at the door but let me sleep."

"Can´t you check?"

"Will you fucking shut up if I do?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine."

Getting out of bed Santana stumbled through the room for a moment to find her shirt which she pulled on as she walked down the hall.

Quinn could hear her make a pit stop in the kitchen and then knives clacking together. Rolling her eyes she got up as well and put on her robe. Whoever was in front of their door wasn´t exactly her favorite person in the world right now either, but she didn´t want some poor soul to die just because they woke up her girlfriend in the middle of the night.

When she got to Santana the Latina was still struggling with the locks, the largest knife they owned in her left hand.

"Sweetie, what are you doing with that knife?"

"I´m going to teach someone a lesson and I forgot where I put the baseball bat," Santana replied darkly as she finally unlocked the door. "What?" She asked the person standing out in the hall, knife threatening in front of her.

Pulling the door farther open Quinn exhaled when she saw that it was just Rachel, the girl living in the apartment next to them.

"Told you, someone crazy and not worth our attention," Santana said to her girlfriend ready to dismiss the other girl.

"Tana, put that knife down," the blonde told her girlfriend, taking a step closer to her and putting a calming hand on her shoulder. Santana wasn´t Rachel´s biggest fan as it was and having been woken by her in the middle of the night was surely not going to change that.

"Hey Rachel."

"What do you want Berry? And do you have any idea what fucking time it is?" Santana asked moodily, leaning into Quinn´s touch.

"I´m really, really sorry to interrupt your sleep and to bother you so late at night, but as you might remember I´ve told you that my daddies are coming for a visit tomorrow, and since I´ve been at rehearsals all day and only got home about two hours ago I didn´t have the time to-"

"Come to the fucking point Berry, before I slaughter you," Santana interrupted her holding the knife back up.

Wisely Rachel took a step back before she continued speaking. "I´m backing a vegan chocolate cake for them and I´m out of silk but since it´s the middle of the night and I have this rule not to go walking around the city alone after midnight I can´t-"

"Okay, number one: we don´t have silk and number two: what the fuck is that even?"

"It´s soy milk," Quinn explained, "And actually I think we still have some left," she said disappearing into the apartment.

Leaving the door open Santana followed her into the kitchen, where Quinn was rummaging through their fridge.

"Why the hell do we have soy milk? Are you trying to turn into a vegetarian? `Cause I´d hate to burst your bubble, babe, but bacon isn´t vegan so there´s no way in hell you could ever be a vegetarian."

"I´m surprised you can actually use the word vegetarian in a sentence without making a stupid joke," Quinn replied with an amused smile catching her girlfriends eyes, "and I only bought it on accident. I thought it was regular milk."

"You look cute with your hair all over the place," Santana said getting sidetracked for a moment, "Cute and totally fuckable."

"Uhm, excuse me?"

Knife raised Santana turned around to see Rachel standing right behind her.

"Don´t hurt me!" The singer squealed when the sharp object nearly connected with her chest.

"Who the fuck invited you in?"

"I thought you wanted me to follow you!"

"Sweetie, give me that thing," Quinn said finally taking the knife away from her girlfriend. "Just ignore her, she´s terrible when she just woke up."

"No problem."

Santana continued to glare at Rachel, arms crossed in front of her chest looking just as intimidating as she had with the knife in hand.

"You´re the chick that always starts singing at six in the morning, right?" She asked.

"That´s right. I start my daily-"

"It´s fucking rude."

"Well, excuse me but-"

"You can´t have a boyfriend if you have the energy to get up every morning at six. Honestly I think you need a good, hard-"

"_Santana_!" Quinn interrupted her slamming the door of the fridge closed.

"What? It´s true!"

"Not everyone is as sexually active as the two of you are," Rachel replied unperturbed, "and as happy as I am for you for having a fulfilling relationship I don´t appreciate being kept awake every night either. So maybe we could find a compromise concerning this issue."

With a slight blush on her face Quinn handed Rachel the carton of silk, "Here and… we´ll try to work on that."

"Like hell we will, I like hearing you scream and it´s the most action she´s getting anyway, you should be fucking grateful," Santana told Rachel straightforward.

Wrapping an arm around her girlfriend´s waist Quinn tried to calm her down. "We´ll keep it in mind."

"Okay, anyway, thank you so much for the silk, and again: I´m really sorry for having woken you up. In return I´m going to try to be a bit quieter tomorrow morning as to not-"

"Whatever, just leave already."

"I hope you have a nice weekend with your dads," Quinn said conversationally as she walked Rachel to the door.

"She´s fucking insane," Santana said as she stripped off her shirt again on the way to the bedroom, "like, who the hell bakes a chocolate cake in the middle of the night? And who in their right mind thinks it´s okay to bother their neighbors at that time? I´m telling you she´s going to end up on the news one day."

Picking up Santana´s discarded shirt Quinn closed the bedroom door behind them and dropped the shirt and her robe on the chair in front of her antique vanity.

"Tana… let´s just go back to sleep, okay?"

"But I´m awake now," the Latina pouted as she crawled under the covers. "You wanna make some noise?" She asked her hand trailing over Quinn´s stomach.

"… well, we could work on being a bit quieter," the blonde replied perking up.

"Yeah, totally," the Latina agreed kissing along Quinn´s jaw till she got to her lips, "or we could like **not**."

"Either way, get on with it."

"Yessir," Santana mumbled against Quinn´s lips as she got settled between her legs.

"And no vegetarian jokes while your head is between my thighs!"

* * *

**A/N:** So, this could be a one-shot, but I actually have a few other ideas for this scenario (i.e. Rachel living next to Quinn and Santana). Please tell me if you´d be interested in reading more. :)

(To those waiting for an update of C&C: I promise there will be one within the next two weeks. :) )


	2. Green Garden Gnome

**Green Garden Gnome**

The rooftop garden was one of the reasons Quinn and Santana had moved into their current apartment in the first place; Santana had fallen in love with it the moment she´d stepped onto the roof and whenever she got _that_ smile on her face Quinn was unable to say no to her.

That´s how they had ended up in Brooklyn instead of Manhattan and so far they haven´t regretted it, though Santana always claims that their neighbors could be a little less annoying.

After nearly a year of living in their apartment (and ergo living next to Rachel) the rooftop garden had become Santana´s safe haven and she usually spend at least half an hour up there every day to check on her plants and the things she´s been growing.

Rachel only knew all of that because Quinn had told her while they were having coffee on the roof a few weeks earlier.

Before Quinn and Santana had moved into 4C Rachel hadn´t even been aware that there was a garden on their rooftop; and since Santana and her weren´t exactly friends she generally avoided going up there.

But on this Tuesday, Rachel´s only day off that week, she wanted to do something constructive and she figured helping Santana keep the garden in order would be useful and maybe even present the possibility to get along a bit better. Surely it would help reducing Santana´s animosity towards her; so having reached a decision Rachel nodded to herself and then searched her closet for some appropriate gardening clothes before she made her way up to the roof.

There was a sandbox on the roof, next to all of Santana´s beds, where little Jonah Chang (the three-year old son of Tina and Mike from 3B) usually played while his mom talked to Quinn. For whatever reason he wasn´t Rachel´s biggest fan either, but maybe that had something to do with the fact that Santana seemed to be his best buddy in the building. Whenever the two of them were together all they ever did was do mischief, Santana being the animating spirit most of the time.

Taking another look around Rachel admired all of the flowers Santana had planted, the roses and sunflowers being spectacularly beautiful. She decided to cut some off for herself before she would start getting rid of the weeds in the bed next to all these wonderful flowers.

Giacomo, Misses Colemans black cat, was watching her skeptically every now and again as he wandered around the roof looking for something interesting to play with while she busied herself. He probably already had an idea that nothing good would come from this so he tried to keep to himself.

\\

"**OH MY GOD**! Oh no, no, no, no," were the first words leaving Quinn´s mouth as she stepped onto the roof later that day.

In horror she watched as Rachel, all decked out in green with a sunhat on, destroyed what Santana had been working on for the last several months.

"What are you doing Rachel?" She asked quickly walking towards her neighbor.

"Clearing of the weeds," the brunette replied with a proud smile pulling out another plant and a lump of earth, "I figured it was finally time I took care of things up here and bring order into all of this."

"Oh my god, you better leave before Santana gets up here! She´s going to kill you," Quinn said looking around to get an idea of the damage.

"Why? I´m taking some work out of her hands, I thought she would appreciate this."

"No, you´ve just ruined her harvest," the blonde explained putting her book, the two glasses and the bottle of wine she had been carrying down on their garden table.

"She was growing weeds?" Rachel asked not really understanding what Quinn was getting at.

"Those aren´t weeds, these were potatoes and-," Quinn started to explain but quickly stopped when she saw Santana coming up the steps. "Seriously Rachel, if you love your life go hide somewhere!"

Humming to herself and with a bandana wrapped around her head, wearing some of the shortest shorts she owned Santana strolled towards them, a small smile on her face.

A moment later the smile was gone and the watering can dropped the floor with a loud clatter as Santana looked in disbelieve at the battlefield that was her sanctuary.

"**Oh. My. Fucking. God**! What the hell is going on here? Quinn? Why didn´t you stop this? What did she do? Are you fucking insane?"

"It already looked like this when I got up here! I swear, I stopped her as soon as I could," Quinn said stepping between Santana and Rachel. She knew how impulsive and irrational her girlfriend could be so she didn´t want to take any chances.

"You have ten seconds to explain this to me before I lose it and throw you off the fucking roof!"

"I´m really sorry Santana. I had no idea! Maybe you could give me some tutoring on gardening? That way I could learn something and we could get to know each other a little better," Rachel proposed with a timid smile as she stepped away from the bed. She finally understood what the problem was and that Santana wasn´t exactly a happy gardener in that moment.

"Is she for fucking real? I don´t want to get to know you any better, it´s worse enough that I know you at all!" Santana shouted slowly getting closer.

It didn´t escape Quinn how Santana was eyeing the spade to her right as she spoke.

While the Latina continued to berate their neighbor Quinn hurried to uncork the bottle of wine as quickly as possible so that she could hand her girlfriend a glass and get her to calm down. She didn´t want her to end up on the news because of this.

"**What**? Those were potatoes! And carrots! What kind of vegetarian are you? How can you not know that?" Santana continued to shout at the other woman.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I´m sorry I wasn´t aware! I never spend much time in the garden before-"

"Then why ruin mine? This is like _my_ place, okay? And do you see me walking into your stupid theatre shitting all over the stage?"

"While it´s nice of you to acknowledge that the stage I perform on and therewith the theatre I perform at _are_ my places, I still have to say-"

"Seriously? Let me spell it out for you: this is one of the times where you fucking shut up and let me be angry before I really fucking lose it and turn you into fertilizer!"

"Okay, you might continue being angry then."

Santana just glared at her, breathing hard.

Without a word Quinn handed her a glass of wine which Santana emptied quickly.

"She stole some of my flowers too!" Santana exclaimed when she noticed the small bouquet on the garden table as she sat down. "I should call the police!"

"I´m sorry, but they are so pretty and I-"

"I don´t fucking care!" Santana said her eyes still on the chaotic rest of her vegetables.

Distress was slowly replacing her anger and she quickly poured herself another glass of wine.

Rachel actually looked really sorry; it wasn´t like she tried to annoy Santana with nearly everything she did, these things just always seemed to happen. "I was just trying to help and make this all look a little nicer…"

"Well, sorry that potatoes don´t look like fucking roses! God where did you grow up? How do you grow vegetables on _your_ planet?" Santana replied harshly.

Tears were brimming in her eyes and Quinn took a step closer to put a calming hand on her shoulder. She had always known that it didn´t take a lot for her girlfriend to cry, but crying over potatoes and carrots? That was a first.

"Sweetie, don´t be sad," she said wrapping both arms around Santana from behind.

"She´s killed them!" Santana replied a tear running down her cheek.

Even though Quinn knew that there wasn´t really any reason to be this upset she still hated to see her girlfriend cry.

"Okay, this," Santana said a few moments later and motioned to one of the big wooden boxes filled with soil, "is yours from now on. I don´t care what you do in there, take a mud bath for all I care, but everything else you keep your hands off, got it?"

"Yes, okay, thank you, but I would still appreciate some help with this."

"Then go buy a book," Santana spat.

"Tana…"

"What? I don´t wanna teach her anything and I don´t wanna spend time with her either!"

"Okay," Quinn agreed readily, not wanting to agitate her girlfriend even more, "Rachel, maybe you should leave us alone now. I think Santana needs some time to mourn for her veggies."

"Okay, and again I´m really sorry, Santana. I didn´t mean to hurt your plants and therewith your feelings."

"Whatever."

"See you Rachel."

"Bye Quinn."

With a long sigh Santana pulled Quinn onto her lap.

"You still have your tomatoes, and your salad, and she didn´t touch the herbs and spices either," Quinn said a soothing hand running through Santana´s hair.

"But these were my first potatoes ever."

"I know sweetie."

"I was planning this whole dinner with all the things I´ve grown up here and I even would´ve invited her."

Quinn regarded her skeptically.

"Okay, I wouldn´t have. But I would´ve invited the Changs and Tina had told me about this really great recipe for potato gratin. And Jonah was looking forward to his carrots…This is fucking unfair! Just because we live next to some insane dwarf from another planet!"

\\

A little while later Santana was sitting at the kitchen table skimming over the day's paper that Quinn had brought home. She was still extremely unhappy about how her day had gone and was contemplating how the universe could be as unfair as to send Rachel Berry to live next to her. Something must have gone incredibly wrong for that to have happened.

The apartment door opened and closed and Santana could hear Quinn kick off her shoes and then walk into the bathroom to wash her hands. The blonde had opted to stay on the roof a little longer in order to clean up the mess Rachel had made of their beds. Santana loved her a little more for it since the sight of her ruined plants had been a bit too much for her to handle.

With a smile on her face and a sunflower in hand Quinn finally walked into the kitchen, "hey, you still upset?"

"You´re not supposed to cut them off," Santana said still a little grumpy as she took the flower her girlfriend handed her, "but thank you."

"It´s already looking much better up there, maybe you can take care of the rest tomorrow?" Quinn suggested getting a plate out of the cupboard.

"Yeah, maybe," the Latina agreed without enthusiasm.

Reaching around Santana Quinn put the plate down on the table in front of her and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"This is pathetic," Santana said looking down at the three potatoes and two small carrots on the plate.

"It´s all I managed to save, the rest has been destroyed or was already in the trash can," Quinn said rubbing Santana´s back soothingly. "You can try again next year."

"I guess…"

Leaning down to hug her girlfriend from behind Quinn mumbled into Santana´s neck, "I love you." Even though you are a little crazy was wisely left unsaid.

"Hm, you too," the Latina replied, placing a kiss on Quinn´s temple, "Wanna share my three potatoes with me?"

"I´d love to," Quinn answered with a beaming smile.

"We could make a super tiny gratin and maybe some…"

\\

When they opened the door to a lemon tree the next morning accompanied by a small and very short (obviously Rachel _was_ teachable) note saying sorry Santana was still a bit peeved, but she at least didn´t want to throw their neighbor of any rooftops anymore.

At least not in the near future.

* * *

**A/N:** I´ll continue with this story/verse (as long as I have ideas and) as long as it´s funny. So, if it stops being funny: please tell me so!

Also if you have any anecdotes about living with _your_ neighbors tell me in your review or pm me. :) I´m open to all kinds of ideas and interpersonal problems that can arise between neighbors. Lol.


	3. Twinkle Twinkle

**Twinkle Twinkle**

The bottle of red wine standing on the coffee table next to Santana´s glass was already half empty by the time Quinn came home on a Friday evening. The Latina was sprawled out on the couch watching some nineties movie she probably thought was horrible and looked up when she heard the door close behind her.

"Hey babe, where have you been?" Santana asked quickly sitting up.

Shrugging out of her jacket Quinn put it on the wardrobe and slipped out of her shoes, "I´ve been out with Rachel."

"Why? I told you not to give her the impression that you´re friends," Santana reminded her girlfriend with a frown kneeling on the sofa as she waited for Quinn to get over to her to greet her with a kiss.

"How long have you been home?" Quinn asked instead of answering. She eyed the bottle of wine and noted with some disappointment that there was neither a home-made dinner nor take-out waiting for her.

"Half an hour or so," Santana replied pushing her hands underneath Quinn´s blouse as she kissed along her neck. "I´ve been waiting for you."

"And you couldn´t have cooked while you waited? I´m starving."

"Well_, I´m_ ready to serve…" the Latina said suggestively her voice dropping.

"You´re disgusting."

"So you´re saying you don´t want to _eat_?"

Unfortunately Quinn was unsuccessful in both trying not to smile and trying not to want Santana; sometimes she was just too easy.

"As long as you stop with the innuendos," she said kissing her girlfriend again, "`cause I´m actually really hungry for food, so unless you want a rain check you better stop talking about it," Quinn explained taking a few steps in the direction of the bedroom.

Quickly agreeing Santana jumped over the back of the couch and trailed behind her girlfriend.

.

.

A few moments later Santana stripped Quinn of her shirt and pushed her onto their bed; following in one smooth motion she got on top of her and began to work on her neck, her hands wandering across the blonde´s ribcage. A slightly reddened area caught her attention and she moved back a little to get a better look. What she saw was a line of ink that sure as hell hadn´t been there when they had taken a shower together that morning.

Santana tried to rub it off only to come to the realization that it actually was a tattoo, which meant it was permanent, which meant it was forever, which meant-

"What the fuck is this? When did you get this?"

"I went with Rachel to hold her hand while she-"

"Okay, hold on, you held her hand? Why the fuck would you do that? You totally cheated on me with her!"

Leaning up on her elbows Quinn frowned at her girlfriend, "since when does hand holding count as cheating?"

"Since right now," Santana said sitting back on the bed, "and since it was stupid Rachel Berry."

Ignoring the Latina Quinn continued with her story, "Anyway, as I was saying I just went with her to support her while she got her tattoo done, some musical notes on her shoulder, and then she asked me whether I wanted to get one too, and then I simply got one… Don´t you like it?"

Skeptically Santana looked back at the tattoo.

"It says ´_Mary has a little lamb_´," she stated unimpressed, "What´s that even supposed to mean? Is this your way of telling me you want children? `Cause if it is it´s A: stupid and B: not working."

Rolling her eyes Quinn sat back up, "There´s no hidden message behind it. It´s just something that reminds me of something that meant a lot to me when I was a child."

"Then why didn´t you get my name tattooed? I mean I mean a lot to you _now_, so…?"

"Well, my childhood memories are forever…"

"And I´m not? Or what are you saying?" Santana asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I´m not saying anything. Do you want me to get your name tattooed somewhere?"

"No, that´s totally gay… I just can´t believe you got a tattoo without talking to me about it."

"It is still _my_ body you know."

"I know, I just thought that my opinion mattered a little more to you."

"Tana, come on, don´t be like that."

"You know this is what I was talking about, now you have some memory you share with Rachel: the day you got your first tattoo done. Now she´s like an actual part of your life and that´s not good!"

"I really don´t know what your problem with her is," Quinn said getting out of bed. Since there obviously wasn´t going to be any action anytime soon she might as well get started on dinner.

"She´s my problem, and the fact that you practically invite her into our life with open arms, we don´t want to be friends with her, how often do I have to tell you that?"

"We´re still friends with Brittany, who´s your ex, who talks to her cat, who thinks-"

"Everybody talks to their cat, that´s completely normal and don´t change the subject and try to make this about her."

"Fine! Whatever! I´m going to make us some dinner, maybe you want to come help me when you´re done being stupid," Quinn informed Santana as she left for the kitchen.

Instead of following the blonde Santana stormed out of the apartment and then thirteen feet to the left where she rapped her fist angrily against the door.

If looks could kill Rachel surely would´ve dropped on the spot when she answered the door and was met with her furious looking neighbor.

"Santana, hello, how can I help-"

"You blemished her!"

"Excuse me?"

"You made her mark her perfect skin; you made her mess with perfection!" Santana continued accusingly.

"Are you talking about the tattoo Quinn got today?" Rachel asked leaning against the doorway.

"What else would I be talking about?!"

"I didn´t make Quinn do anything. I barely asked her whether she would consider getting a tattoo as well. The fact that she spontaneously decided to get one today had nothing to do with me."

"But you could´ve stopped her!"

"I believe in free will Santana, and I actually think the tattoo looks quite nice."

The realization that Rachel had seen her girlfriend topless was only making things worse for the Latina.

"You know, one night, when you´re fast asleep, dreaming of accepting your first Tony, I will come and tattoo _twinkle twinkle little star_ on your forehead," Santana hissed gesticulating widely.

At the suggestion Rachel´s eyes lit up, "This is such a great idea, Santana! Maybe not on my forehead but I could get it on my ribcage like Quinn or maybe around my wrists. It was actually one of my favorite lullabies growing up and since a star is my signature feature nowadays-"

"You´re insane, you know that? Like, I think there´s actually something wrong with you," Santana interrupted her. Sometimes she honestly couldn´t believe that people like Rachel existed and that she had ended up living next to her (not to mention that her girlfriend seemed to somehow _like_ this person and consider her sort of a friend).

"Santana, I´m an artists, I have to be this way in order to succeed, I can´t be as plain and normal as people like you and Quinn-"

"Excuse me?"

"Anyway, do you think Quinn would come with me again if I decide to indeed get this tattoo?"

"I´ll do everything I can to make sure she doesn´t," Santana said darkly before she turned around to leave again.

She heard Rachel humming _twinkle twinkle little star_ as she stomped down the hall (it was the moment that cemented the fact that her future children would never ever hear this song coming out of her mouth. Another thing Rachel had ruined for her, _great_.)

"Pull up your shirt," Santana demanded when she was back in her kitchen, her frown still in place.

Quinn sighed but turned around, "Tana we´re about to eat, can´t this wait?"

"What? I- No, I just want to see the tattoo again."

Kneeling down in front of Quinn Santana helped her push up the yellow shirt she had changed into.

"I suppose it´s not that bad," Santana decided running her thumb tendely over the ink, "but if you decide to get another one talk to me about it beforehand?" She asked looking up at her girlfriend.

"I´ll try."

After having placed a quick kiss on the writing Santana pulled Quinn´s shirt back down again, then squeezed her sides, "Love you."

.

.

"So, do you think I should get ´_if you´re happy and you know it spank my ass_´ tattooed on my lower back? I always really liked the song," Santana asked nonchalantly over dinner a few minutes later. Quinn should have known that her better half wouldn´t let this go this quickly.

Their feet were tangled underneath the table and the blonde gave her girlfriend a quick kick to the leg at the question.

"Or you know maybe the whole thing, like _if you´re happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if you´re happy and you know it spank my ass_," Santana sang, then got an even better idea. "Or maybe: _if you´re happy and you know it squeeze my tits.._."

"You know, sweetie, there must be something horribly wrong with me considering I love someone like you and actually think this is funny," Quinn said with an amused smile on her face once Santana stopped singing.

The other woman just grinned at her, "So which do you like better? I bet the second one, you´ve always had a thing for my knockers."

Quinn just laughed good-naturedly and then winked at her girlfriend, "Finish your dinner and I´ll show you."

* * *

**A/N:** Obviously the stories aren´t in chronological order, so at this point of time they´ve already known each other for a while. And for the sake of the story let´s pretend that Santana (or Naya, however you want to look at it) doesn´t have any tattoos.

Also thanks for reading; I would be absolutely delighted if you took the time to review. :) And a big Thank You to all of you who already commented/favorited/set alerts etc.!


	4. Summer Sun

**A/N: **This is for ananana22 and all the other people who may or may not have been waiting for a new chapter. The update for C&C is next on my to-do-list. Thanks for sticking around. :) Leave a review if you´re surprised I´m still around?**^^  
**

* * *

**Summer Sun**

It was a particularly hot day in the city of New York and Santana was really glad that she had decided to take the day off and stay at home. Not only because she could work on her tan that way instead of spending the day holed up in her office, no, she also got to spend some quality time with her little friend from downstairs.

When she had run into Tina around noon she had suggested to look after Jonah for the afternoon so that the other woman could take care of some things without a moody toddler at her side. Both of them had lit up at the proposition.

Now, a few hours later it was still burning hot and Jonah squealed in delight as Santana once again splashed him with water. He was down to his swim shorts and jumping around in the small blow-up pool they had put up on the roof at the beginning of summer.

Giacomo was sprawled out on the ground in the shadow of the orange tree not paying any attention to the shenanigans going on around him. Sometimes he would stretch and for a few minutes he had even let Jonah scratch his back before both of them had lost interest.

His blue Giants cap, a present from one of Mike´s friends who was working for the team, was bobbing on Jonah´s head as he laughed and shouted.

"Come on. I think it´s time for another round of sunscreen," Santana called out to him once he had calmed down a bit.

Sitting down on one of the chairs Santana waited for him to walk over to her.

"Do you spend a lot of time in the sun?" Jonah asked curiously as she rubbed the cream into his skin.

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"´Cause you´re so dark," he explained looking back at her over his shoulder. "My friend Trevor from kindergarten is even darker than you."

"People come in all kinds of shapes and colors," Santana said turning him around to work on his tummy, "but on the inside we´re all the same. We all have kidneys, and lungs, and hearts."

She put his hand over his heart, "Although some people might say some hearts are bigger than others."

"How big is your heart?" He asked.

"Super big."

"Why? Are you sick?"

"No, but because it´s full of love," she explained with a soft smile, "I love your auntie Q very much, my family and you of course," she said poking his ribs, "and there´s got to be enough room for all that love in my heart."

"So my hearts super big as well, right? ´Cause I love my mommy and daddy, and you and auntie Q and my grandmas and granddads, and the kids from kindergarten and Miss Lee and I love chocolate milk and the Giants and-"

"Yeah, you´ve got a really, _really_ big heart."

He grinned at her obviously very proud of himself.

\\

Santana rolled her eyes when she saw Rachel appear on the steps leading up to the roof a while later; of course her neighbor had to come up and disturb their time of happiness and peace.

"Santana, may I have a word with you?" The singer asked sternly after she´d send a quick smile in Jonah´s direction.

"What is it Berry? Do we need to get off the roof because your people are coming back to pick you up with their spaceship?"

"No, Santana, I just wanted to bring it to your attention that Jonah and you are quite loud up here and I´m actually trying to sleep. So I would really appreciate it if you could be a little quieter."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest Santana just stared at Rachel for an instant before she replied, "All he did was laugh and have fun."

She was well aware that their laughing and singing and dancing was probably quit loud if you wanted to sleep, but this was the women who practiced her scales at six thirty in the morning, so…

"But he´s doing so quite noisily," Rachel argued hoping the other woman would see her point.

Santana could only snort at that, "Welcome to my world."

"Well, all I´m asking you is to tone it down a bit so that I can catch up on some much needed sleep. I have to get up at five tomorrow morning so I´d really like it if you-"

"I´m not telling him to stop laughing just because of you," Santana cut her short, not in the mood to listen to one of Rachel´s endless monologues. "Go buy some earplugs or whatever," she advised with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I can´t sleep with those."

"That´s not our problem."

"Santana is it really too much to ask for a little sympathy and consideration? I always thought that we had a pretty good neighborly relationship and I would even go as far as calling you a friend, but-"

"We sure as hell aren´t friends," Santana interrupted her quickly, before Rachel could twist the facts any more. "Jonah and I, we´re friends," she explained, holding out her hand for a fist bump which Jonah met with a grin. "You, _you_ are just somebody who happens to live next to me."

"Either way," the other woman started again, "I´d really appreciate it if you could be a little quieter."

"You know, I would absolutely agree with you if this was the middle of the night or like six in the morning, but it´s barely four pm and he´s allowed to make some noise, and if you have a problem with children´s laughter than that´s something you have to deal with not me."

Slowly losing his patience with the two adults Jonah pulled on Santana´s shorts, "Can I have some water please?"

"Of course little man."

Accepting that she was not going to win this argument with Santana and not wanting to waste any more important beauty sleep time Rachel turned on her heels and left. She´d talk to Quinn about this issue in the near future; the blonde was always more open to her reasoning and generally a more pleasant human being to associate with than her girlfriend.

Santana noticed Rachel´s departure out of the corner of her eyes, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Can we sing the sunshine song again?" Jonah asked, still gripping his glass tightly.

"_Gimme, gimme, gimme… just a little smile_," Santana started to sing winking when Jonah smiled widely at her.

"_That´s all I ask of you! Gimme, gimme, gimme just a little smile…_"

Rachel, who had already been halfway back down the stairs, stopped in her tracks and turned back around when she heard the first words leave Santana´s mouth. She´d never learned not to sing along with other people no matter the circumstances, and even though Bob Marley wasn´t exactly her first choice- "_Sunshine, sunshine reggae_," she couldn´t help but join in.

Clapping his hands together Jonah giggled as he watched Santana walk around him, singing one of his favorite songs and occasionally splashing him with water, he seemed even more delighted when Rachel started to sing along.

"_Sunshine, sunshine reggae, Let the good vibes get a long stronger_."

Santana threw a glare in Rachel´s direction once she joined in, but still kept singing. Singing together with Rachel like that made her miss Mercedes, one of her old high school friends who now lived in LA and visited not nearly often enough, and that was probably the only reason she didn´t get totally irritated by Rachel.

"Great, now you´ve even ruined Bob Marley for me. Not even my high school choir teacher managed to do that," Santana said once they´d finished the song.

"You have been a member of your school choir?" Rachel asked excitedly; maybe she had more in common with the Latina than she had thought.

Instead of replying Santana simply broke out in another song, the only way which she knew how to make Rachel shut up.

"_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I´m sure_…"

Three songs later Rachel was completely awake, Jonah greatly entertained and Santana not nearly as annoyed as she thought she should have been.

"Tan-Tan? Can I have a shakey?"

"Sure mi amor," Santana agreed squeezing his shoulders, "You want a milk-shake as well? I think we still have some silk left." (She suspected that Quinn did actually buy it on purpose even if she always claimed otherwise.)

"That would be wonderful," Rachel replied gratefully; the heat and the singing had left her quite thirsty.

"I can leave you two alone for a few minutes, can I?"

"Of course Santana."

Looking from Rachel to Santana Jonah followed her example and nodded his head up and down.

"Okay, I´ll be right back."

With barely any difficulty Jonah scrambled onto Santana´s legs once she was back a couple of minutes later and grabbed the cup she held out for him.

For a long moment they enjoyed a peaceful quiet as they sipped their drinks and Santana´s eyelids drooped when Jonah leaned back against her, all the excitement of the afternoon slowly catching up with him.

Then Rachel started talking again.

\\

When Quinn got home a little after six she found her girlfriend and her two companions still up on the roof; little Jonah was napping under the beach shelter they´d built the week before and Rachel was completely out of it next to him.

"You didn´t kill her, did you?" Quinn asked quietly as she stepped closer to Santana who was busy doing her nails, her feet in the pool.

"No, though she was once again asking for it," the Latina replied with a frown. After their milk-shake break she´d quickly gotten fed up with the singer and if it hadn´t been for Jonah she probably would´ve pushed her down the stairs or off the roof or something.

Sliding Santana´s sunglasses back up her nose Quinn leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"So she´s just sleeping?"

"Obviously. It´s not Jonah who´s snoring like a fucking lumberjack."

Ignoring her girlfriend´s complaining Quinn stole another kiss, "Someone´s had shakey-s," she noted, the taste still lingering.

"We did, and I even made one for Rachel," Santana was making a face as she said that.

"Wow, being this nice must´ve been hard for you, huh?"

"It was, but I´m dealing okay."

"So all in all you had a good day?"

"Yes, even though I had to spend part of it with Rachel," Santana said finally putting down her nail file and focusing her attention on her girlfriend.

Following Santana´s pull Quinn sat down on her lap and put her feet in the still somewhat cold water of the pool.

"Ah... I´m so glad today´s over," she sighed leaning back against the other woman.

"You should´ve stayed at home with me," Santana said kissing Quinn´s salty neck.

"Not all of us can schedule their working hours as freely as you do."

"`Cause not all of us are as great as I am."

"Of course not."

They enjoyed a moment of quiet as Quinn relaxed, the tension of the day slowly leaving her body.

"_Girl I want to make you sweat, sweat ´til you can´t sweat no more_," Santana sung with a grin.

"Don´t tell me you´ve been singing Bob Marley to him again."

"I did and as always he loved it."

\\

"You know that one day I´m going to want to have kids with you, right?" Quinn asked as she followed Santana who was carrying Jonah in her arms down the stairs.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" The Latina´s voice floated over her shoulder.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, it´s a promise if it´s you who´s going to ruin her lady parts, a threat if you think I´m going to do that."

"Let´s argue about that when the time comes."

"Not budging on that one," Santana informed as she knocked on the door to 3B.

"Hey, I hope he wasn´t too much trouble? I know he can get a little cranky when it´s so warm," Tina said as she took her napping son out of Santana´s arms.

"He was perfect as usual, though I can´t say the same for Rachel. She once again misbehaved and deserves a proper spanking if you ask me."

Tina just blinked.

"Ignore her, she´s spend too much time in the sun today," Quinn told their neighbor and friend with a smile.

"Okay, well, thanks again for watching him. He had been looking forward to spending some time with you."

"He can drop by whenever he wants," Santana said squeezing Jonah´s hand one last time, "You still up for the barbeque on Saturday?"

"Of course, Mike can´t wait to finally use his new grill," Tina told them with a suffering sigh. "He´s been talking about nothing else for the last two days, but at least he agreed to read the manual this time, so let´s cross our fingers and hope for the best."

"Okay, so we´ll see you on Saturday?"

"Yup, enjoy the rest of your night."

"We will," Quinn replied with a grin and two hands on Santana´s hips pushing her towards the stairs.

"How mad do you think Berry will be if we don´t wake her up?"

"We´re not going to find out today."

"But if we let her sleep on the roof she won´t come over to complain about you being too loud…"

Clearing her throat Quinn considered Santana´s argument for a moment, "Well, it´s not like it´s going to rain tonight."

"Thought you´d see it my way."


End file.
